Artemis learns love
by 0-Paradox-0
Summary: First chapter in the form of a diary. Atermis is sent on a mission but struggles to keep focused with Storm around... Story adopted by Thomasmoore because I moved on to TWILIGHT!
1. Silly mission

**Well, this is my first Artemis fowl fan fic. So pleeeaaaassse be nice. XD **

**yours,**

**lulabybaby**

* * *

Diary, Friday 12th December 2008 18:17

Some people have no idea how busy a juvenile criminal master mind can be! Okay, so here's what Foaly wants me to do-

Apparently some kids of my age have been seen wondering around near Drawner woods and he wants me to find out about them. The thing is, this doesn't even effect the fairy people in any way whatsoever! **FOALY **is just being nosy because he can! Oh, great. He wants to update me on my 'mission'.

* * *

Diary, 18: 30

*Sigh* That plan is so wrong on so many levels. He wants me to act like a runaway lost boy- everybody knows runaways are dumb. And I'm not _DUMB! Plus _he wants me too make- friends with them! Goodness knows what he's thinking. Oh no, he's coming back. Wish me luck.

I'll need it.

* * *

Diary, Saturday 13th December 2008 04:00

A mind such as mine cannot work like this! Four in the morning! **_FOUR!!!!! _**And I don't even get Butler! If those children hurt me, I hope Foaly gets the blame. Even Holly seems to think this is funny. Well, it's not. So they wake me up at three, get me dressed- like a street kid, I might add, it looks more real that way...allegedly. Anyway, I had to walk the last half mile by myself so the kids wouldn't see the limo and- get this- I get no weapons! Not even a sleep dart! All I've been given is an iris cam and I'm to be followed by one of Foaly's new gadgets, " This is a spy fly, my latest creation," he told me," we can follow you from base with this so don't worry, you'll be protected," by a fly! How-

* * *

Diary, 05:10

I still can't believe what Holly and No.1 did to me. Though I can't say I don't like my new body. Okay, so I'm three years younger than I should be because of being stuck in limbo and all that. The problem is the kids are the age I _should _be, because of this they knocked me out while I wrote in my diary and decided to do something about it. While I was out cold Holly returned from completing the ritual and along with No.1 made me the right age. Physically and mentally. I went through three years worth of growing in three minutes! I was screaming as my voice broke, my bones stretched, my shoulders broadened and my muscles developed.

Upon coming to, I could barely move and when I did open my eyes everyone was staring at me in shock. " What?" I said, but the voice wasn't mine. It was deeper, more - mature. When I stood up, Butler had to support me and when I found my footing everything looked so different. Smaller some how, which could only mean I was taller. That's when I realized what they had done to me. I was almost eighteen years old! Boy was I attractive though. Uh-oh, time to get out the limo,my 'mission' starts now.

* * *

Diary, Sunday 14th December 08:04

These children aren't so bad. They're just runaways. Not dumb ones though, they have good reasons to run away like danger at home and all that jazz. Storm is quite pretty though, and she seems to like me.... NO! Focus on the mission! I thought being eighteen would be cool, but all it means is that I notice girls even more! I should hope they're not reading this over my shoulder with that stupid fly.....*Swipe*

* * *

Diary, 08:11

I guess I didn't explain very well before. That magic must have lowered my IQ. When I got here they took me in straight away when I told them I was a runaway- _Still _can't believe I have to act as a runaway- and told me about themselves, when they were done they asked about me. I just told them my parents were abusive. I felt bad about it afterwards. There were no questions when I told them my name was Atermis Cain, so at least something was going my way. _Storm _knew that it meant hunter- shes so smart- so she said that was what she would call me. Hunter. I like that. I like her. *Clears throat* Anyway.

So, there's Lyra, Storm and Ram. Lyra has long blond hair with brunette roots, she is slim and her eyes are a sparkling green that look as if they hide countless secrets. Her parents were killed in a car crash so her aunt and uncle looked after her. They were always fighting though, because her uncle drank and her aunt was always getting into fights with him about it. It just wasn't safe anymore.

Ram has medium length dark hair and very highly arched eyebrows, so it looks as if he is always in shock. His eyes are blue- a very unusual combination- and he is remotely muscular. He and Lyra are kind of an 'item', I guess that means Storm is free....... Not that I care. Anyway, he ran away because his parents will not let him be an artist like he wants, but they want an athlete son.

Now Storm, she's so beautiful. With her waist length curly auburn hair and eyes that match mine, her beautifully curved body and even her perfect smile. I know about her smile because the minute she saw me she smiled. Yes, I do like storm.

* * *

**I'll write more after 5 reviews! so please review! Maybe I'll just write normally now...**

**lulabybaby**


	2. First kiss

**Ok. So, I'm trying. please be really nice to me ! XD**

* * *

Artemis sat by the low fire so deep in thought he didn't notice the young girl creep up behind him until she sat down, this was new for him.

" Hey, why aren't you asleep?" Storm enquired, sounding genuinely worried," Aren't you tired?"

" Firstly, you're not asleep either. Secondly,no. I'm not tired." She laughed softly in reply, though Artemis didn't see what was so funny about it. _Girls. The one thing even my mind can't conquer, _he thought to himself.

" Come on. I want to show you something in the woods." It had been weeks since Artemis had joined the group, so he had no worries about following her as she stole quietly away from the camp into the dark.

* * *

Storm suddenly stopped short and crouched low watching something through the trees. Artemis copied her abruptly and felt strangely comforted by the buzzing of the spy fly in his ear, " Look, Hunter. You see that fox den?" Artemis followed her line of eyesight to a barely noticeable hole in the ground," If you look closely the little cubs can be seen inside."

After squinting for a while he saw them," What about them?"

" They're like you." He turned sharply, only to find her staring at him and then turn away quickly as if shy, her cheeks flaming even in the dark.

" How?"

" You have so many secrets, Hunter. I think you just like to hide your true self away, like those cubs hide in the hole. You're so used to being solitary, being in the dark alone, that you find it hard to be yourself."

" So, I'm a fox cub now?" She laughed again, a lovely sound in the gloomy night,

" You are funny you know." _I made her smile, that's good. I think. _He was feeling awkward again, as Artemis often did around Storm.

" Hunter?" She laid a hand on his and he couldn't help but stare at it," Who are you?" Artemis almost told her, her hand just felt so...right. In the end he simply said,

" You'll know if you have to know- when you have to know." Storm nodded,

" I understand."

" Hunter?" They were staring at each other now, they just couldn't look away,

" Yes?" Artemis tore his eyes from hers and before he knew why, he was staring at her lips. Storm moved her head towards his hesitantly, looking somewhat embarrassed. He began to stare into her ocean blue eyes again,

" Yes?" He repeated, struggling to keep the shake from his voice. Suddenly everything was gone. To Artemis at least. There was only them. Only her. Only those beautifully plump lips. Then, taking him by surprise, those lips were pressed up against his and he was falling. Falling into those ocean blue eyes.

* * *

**Sector 8 Headquarters**

" This will not benefit the mission," Foaly said finally. But there was no reply. They were all staring at the screen. In utter......

Shock.

* * *

**Innit sweet! LOL**

**yours,**

**lulabybaby XD**


	3. Think you know someone

**What will Artemis Fowl do next...........**

" Oh my God," Artemis couldn't believe he was stammering," Storm, I-I- I'm _so _sorry and- and - um - I'll never come near you again. I promise. I'm so-," and all at once he was cut short, by those tender lips again.

" Don't be," Storm whispered," I.... - I'm not sure what you you thought- I kind of... liked it. You know what Hunter, I loved it!"

" You _what?!"_

She sighed deeply, " Obviously you've never kissed a girl before. Well, guess what. You're actually quite good at it. Silly boy." She added the last bit in playful mothers voice. Artemis didn't even feel indignant at being called silly, Storm thought he was a good kisser! _She liked it. No, she loved it! _He thought happily, then, _I wonder what they'll say back at Sector 8. _He stood up confidently, flashing a look at the spy fly that said, ' I dare you to make _one _comment', and held out his hand to his new girlfriend. Just as she was about to place her hand in his something zoomed through the air and implanted itself in Artemis' arm, knocking him out cold. And with the soft moonlight bouncing off his hair, Artemis fell. The last thing he saw was Storm shaking him and being grabbed by menacing hands. The sparkling tears flowed freely. Now the ocean eyes were overflowing with waves of pain and loss. _Am I dead? _was his last thought.

* * *

**Sector 8**

" Fowl down! I repeat, Artemis Fowl is down! Sleep dart to the arm!" Elves were already panicking, for there was no way to wake Artemis up until the dart wore off," Calm down people! We can still save this mission!" Foaly yelled above the din. Finally, everyone settled down, apart from Butler. He never panicked in the first place.

" The other kids will never trust him now," Holly spoke up, " they'll think _he _did something to that other girl."

" Not if they find him knocked out."

" And exactly how- pray tell- are they going to find him?"

" We'll lead them there."

" Oh yes, Foaly. Great idea. We'll just go dance a jig in front of them and get them to chase us. It may put the whole fairy race in danger, but hey, WHATEVER!" Holly said sarcastically, looking very red in the face indeed.

" Actually Holly, human darts are extremely weak and he'll wake up in about ten minutes so then-"

" I thought you just said they were going to find him unconscious_, Einstein," _Holly interrupted.

" I was getting to that," Foaly was staying infuriatingly calm," as I was saying. So then we explain what has happened to him and -unfortunately for him- we have to knock him out again. Only enough for a couple of minutes though."

" And then..."

" Then we lure those other kids- Ram and Laura I think-"

" Lyra."

" Whatever. Anyway, we lure them there with some kind of load noise."

_This had better work_ thought Holly_, for his sake. Fowl and that stupid centaur.

* * *

_

When Artemis woke up his first thought was of Storm, " Storm!" He sat bolt upright and began searching for her left and right. Eventually he felt good enough to stand up and look. Without even turning round to the hologram of Sector 8 headquarters being projected from the spy fly, he asked, " Foaly, do you know where she is? Can you get a heat signiture? Footprints? Anything?"

" Calm down Arty-", Artemis started to shake with inner pain and rage,

" My. Name. Is. Fowl. _Artemis_ Fowl," he growled in a menacingly low and quiet voice.

Then he did something very unlike him. He lost his temper. He began beating at the trees with his fists, making them bleed, and scraping the bark off the trees. Butler was shocked at his strength as was everyone else. No-one had ever seen Artemis like this before. He was kicking random objects in random directions, screaming and shouting to the heavens and even pulling viscously at his own hair.

Finally he fell to his knees panting paifully, with his back to the fly. His shoulders began to shake and his breath was coming out in wobbly gasps.

" Artemis," said Foaly, feeling it would be best to stick to business," there were two men. They took your girl-. Storm South out of the woods, making one stop at your campsite. I guess it'll tell the others where to find you. So there's no need to lure them here."

" Artemis?" Holly sighed, suddenly Butler spoke,

" Master Fowl, are you- crying?" He sounded almost afraid,

" You mean you've never seen him cry?" Holly asked, without taking her eyes from the screen displaying Artemis' shaking body.

" Not since he was four."

Holly whistled, " Must be love then."

* * *

**Hey, check this out-**

**If you think you know yourself, find someone to love. It will change your views altogether.**

**As in my Pellinor fanfic 'Distress' I'm not _completely _sure what this means but again, it sounds really wise! ;D**

**yours,**

**lulabybaby**


	4. Depression

**Ok. so i'm trying. be really nice and........ REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

He just sat there and stared. At the trees. At the leaves. _Autumn leaves are really beautiful _he thought _Such beautiful fading colours. Red, orange yellow..._

"Master fowl?" Butler looked worried, Butler never looked worried, something was wrong. Really wrong.

" Um. Butler, why isn't he answering you?" Foaly said, " Because I've never actually studied human relationships so..."

" He. Is. Depressed."

" Yeah..."

" Most teenagers or young adults suffer from depression after losing," he cleared his throat," a loved one."

" So what happens during these depression spells?"

" See for yourself." He motioned towards the screen with his right hand.

Artemis was just sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, smiling into space. It was a sad smile that almost made Holly feel sorry for him. But she decided not to say so, as it might seem her feminine side was getting the better of her_. Though I guess it _is a sneaky voice said.

" You know, every being on the planet has a soul mate. They say that once in your entire life you run into that soul mate. If you don't start a relationship then you've missed a chance at true love. What would my soul mate be like? Storm? Someone else?" Artemis was talking to no-one in particular and it was very worrying seeing that blank, distant expression.

Presently, it began to rain. The intensity increased the longer Artemis sat there yet not once did he make any attempt to move or shield himself. He actually looked quite handsome, with the rain pouring onto his dark hair, plastering it to his pale forehead. Within the mess of hair covering his face dull, blue eyes showed through. They had lost their spark of intelligence and cunning and were now completely blank.

" Artemis, get up." Holly issued the order impatiently,

" No point." He replied, raising his eyebrows helplessly. Still with that sad smile.

" No. Point?" She repeated dumbly, and Artemis nodded, "No point?! What's wrong with you?! You, sir, are Artemis Fowl Junior. Criminal master mind. The boy who discovered fairies aged 12! You lose a girl, and suddenly there's no point in living anymore. Well, guess what? The only way to get her back is to - surprisingly- GET UP!"

" I will. Eventually."

Artemis left Holly to simmer for a bit and continued to mumble useless facts while the holographic projection of sector eight displayed a group of fairies and a very large body guard debating what to do.

* * *

**Sector eight **

" We have to move him." Foaly concluded,

" Way to state the obvious," the voice came from the back somewhere, presumably Holly.

" Butler, if it's OK with you, were going to have to... shock him."

" Shock him how?"

" Oh," he looked uncomfortable," electricity."

Butler looked at Artemis again," Will he snap out of it?"

" Ya..."

" Then you can do it," he said, somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

The shock started as a soft tingle, " Ha ha ha ha ha! That tickles!" Artemis was rolling around in the rain shamelessly, laughing hard.

Foaly up-ed the intensity, he had to be careful because of the rain. No-one wanted him dead. Or did they?

* * *

**Who are this 'they'? HHHHmmmm. Storm's captors or a fairy in that very room?**


	5. Story up for adoption!

**STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**What more is there to say really? This is the first time I've given up a story and if you are interested contact me to work out the details. If there are more than one of you I'll check out your stories and decide who I think will best do my story justice.**

**Thxs!**

**p.s. I have gone over to the dark side...GO TWILIGHT! GO HARRY P! sorry. DX**

**lulabybaby XD**


	6. Taken by

**Story taken by Thomasmoore!  
Go there for the rest of it!**


End file.
